Moments In Healing
by mediawatchingal
Summary: A look into Cristina and Owen's healing process.
1. Anything Can Happen Here

Moments In Healing - 1/4 - Anything Can Happen Here

It'd been a few weeks since she had lay in him arms for the first time like that. She imagined it differently, it was amazing and nearly everything she thought, except for the fear.  
The thing that got her the most though was lying in bed after telling him afraid she was, unable to fall asleep there too, but out of sadness not fear.

Things were different now, at work, at Joe's, at home.

She would come around the corner just after sunrise from a long shift holding her breath at the anticipation of him being on her stoop.  
She would wait for the ambulance, tying her gown and he'd stand next to her, not to close, unable to assist her in the tying.  
She would watch her surgeries on video alone, fall asleep while they were playing and wake up with the tv still on.  
She would sit at the bar after Meredith had gone home hoping to hear a man order beer and shot of whiskey.

There was once, a little while ago. Nothing particularly bad about the day, just thinking of him too much. She went down to the vent, stood there for what felt like forever letting the gust of air wash her, over and over again. She remembers that day with more regard then other days since things changed, because he was there that day.

She had been on his service that day, careful not to discuss anything other than cases that came in. She noticed a slight change in him, still badass as ever, but more focused, and less angry and at the edge. He was looking for her, they had a trauma coming in that was still a few minutes out. He couldn't find her anywhere, and something told him to look. He made his way up to the vent and found her standing there, her hair settling telling him a gust has just come up.

He started out professionally. "Dr. Ya...Cristina, We have a trauma coming in, five minutes out..." she jumped at the sound of his voice. He had made his way in the room and was standing in front of her. She didn't say anything, just stared him in the eyes, for the first time in weeks. He didn't break the stare, they stood there for a moment as the next gust came. Both smiling, both forgetting. She finally spoke, "Anything can happen here...You told me that once..." he smiled at her. The next gust caught her off guard, and he grabbed her wrist to assist her balance. When the gust stopped this time, she took a step into him. Staying away from Cristina had not been easy, but it was what she wanted, and he was going to give her what she wanted, so when she took a step into him he took one towards her, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and he encircled her body. They just stood there, for what seemed like forever. When both of their pagers went off at the same time, They broke apart slowly, and made their way to meet the ambulance.


	2. Talking to izzie

**A/N – So it's not Sunday, but whatever. It's Saturday night. **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Talking To Izzie **

Months ago she wouldn't be caught having a heart to heart with Izzie Stevens. Things are different though now. Her person is getting married soon, Owen is in therapy and Izzie, well Izzie is sick. She started coming to see Izzie after her shift was over on a Tuesday afternoon, they sat in silence for a while the first couple of times. Izzie thanked her for coming to see her, telling her she didn't have to just sit there and not talk. "I appreciate the gesture but we never really talked before so you don't have to sit here in silence, uncomfortable..." Cristina told Izzie she was part of her family and she'd stay, "sometimes the ones you love the most can drive you nuts so, I'm here"

Izzie not being one who could sit in silence and knowing Cristina would not want to talk about feelings or anything personal decided to talk about medicine with her.

Medicine talk led to heart talk, heart talk led to Denny talk, and Denny talk led to love talk.

Izzie was surprised at how easily Cristina talked about Burke and the past, Izzie didn't want to talk about the future with Alex, she didn't want to let her mind wander to possibilities that she knew were a slim chance.

It was another Tuesday afternoon when Cristina got off her shift and was headed upstairs to see Izzie, Cristina had gotten comfortable around her, and even though her bubbly personality still got under her skin a bit, she liked talking to her. Cristina liked talking to Izzie Stevens..._I must be going soft_...

When the doors of the elevator opened, Derek was inside; Cristina peaked in before stepping on the elevator. "What no CT scans?" Derek gave her a grin.  
They continued the rest of the way up in silence. When the doors opened to the cancer floor and Cristina exited without a word, Derek spoke before the doors closed. "He's doing really well Cristina" she turned and thanked him with a smile knowing exactly what he meant. She continued on her way to Izzie's room. She knew Derek had been helping him, from ramblings Meredith would tell her, very briefly. She was grateful that he had someone to help.

When Cristina got to Izzie's room she was not in her bed, figuring she had gone for tests Cristina waited. She sat there thinking for a minute about what they talked about last. She realized they only talked about the past; they never talked about anything in their lives now. Although, who was she kidding, Cristina didn't talk about the present to anyone really, and especially not the future.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Alex came in leading Izzie to her room. Looking at Cristina strangely. "Yang? What are you doing here?"

"She comes to talk to me, Alex." Alex gave Izzie then Cristina a look conveying _HUH?  
_"We talk about medicine" Izzie added.

Izzie got into the bed, Alex gave her a kiss and told her he'll stop by after his shift.

She watches Alex disappear around the corner, and Cristina turns back to her.

"All the things we've talked about and I've never asked you how your first date with the pig murderer went?" Izzie said ever so bubbly.

She saw the wince in Cristina's face and realized she'd finally hit a topic Cristina wasn't going to talk about. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business. So did you have any cool surgeries today?"

Cristina took a breath, "We never really had a first date..."

Izzie gave Cristina a questioning look.

"It's a kind of a long story..."

Owen uncomfortably sits on the brown couch, facing the pursed lips of Dr. Wyatt.  
It's been a few weeks now but they still sit in the awkward silence, like a game of who can go the longest without talking.

Dr. Wyatt finally speaks. "Did you talk to her yet?"

Owen shakes his head.

"Don't you remember what we talked about last time Owen?"

Owen nods. They sit in silence another minute.

"She's afraid of me, how am I supposed to talk to her?"

They sit in silence another minute.

Owen speaks again. "This is where you wait for me to answer my own question isn't it..."

----  
"I just went home after that..."

Izzie sits in her bed, Cristina now sitting on the edge of it facing her.  
She has an expression on her face that Cristina can't quite make out.

"I'm sorry that was a lot...I'm sorry."

"No, well what's going on now? Is he getting help?"

"Yeah, he's in therapy, but that's all I really know that's going on."

"You talk though right? About how it's going? I mean you can't be together but you still talk"

"Izzie, we don't talk. It's cut and dry, we work together. Nothing else"

Izzie looks confused. "Cristina, you're telling me you don't have any connection to him but being on his service once a week?"

"Yes. Why is this so hard for you to understand?"

Izzie looks at her a moment wondering why she asked that question.

"He's getting help?" Cristina nods yes again, "He's getting help and he obviously cares for you so..."

Izzie trails off not finishing her sentence and then picks it back up.

"Cristina, he has war wounds...You're a doctor, he's trying to heal those wounds and you care about him. Why don't you talk to him?"

She thinks it's ironic that she repeats almost the same thing she said to Meredith a few weeks ago.  
"He needs time to heal Izzie..."

"Cristina, you sit here with me for hours, you barely like me. But you do it. Why can't you be there for him?"

---

"She's afraid of me. She's afraid of what...what I did to her..."

"Exactly Owen, she afraid of that, not you."

"So I'm just supposed to strike up a conversation..."

Dr. Wyatt sits there a moment waiting for him to say something else.  
Finally she speaks realizing he has nothing to say.

"Talk to her"


	3. Wednesdays Are My Best Days

A little early this week…

Reviews are like candy! One more chapter after this! Then this silly hiatus comes to an end!!!!! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

Like every Wednesday, she was on his service. He watched her from the stairs when she entered the hospital just after 430am. She saw him turn the corner as she was waiting by the elevator to go down to the residents locker room.

Thinking about what Izzie said, she decided to take the steps, walking faster than normal to catch up to him. "Dr. Hunt" he stopped a moment before turning around, trying to hide his smile. "Dr. Yang" they continued walking together in silence a moment before Cristina finally spoke. "I'm on your service today. I was wondering..." he cut her off jumping to a conclusion.

"You can switch If there's something your trying to scrub in on." Cristina laughed at how well he knew her when it came to a impassable surgery but this wasn't about that. "No I was just wondering if..." "Dr. Hunt..." Cristina knew exactly why the person called his name, because she was there. "Yes Dr. Grey?" Cristina turned around and gave Meredith a look, Cristina got one back. "Dr. Sloan needs you..." Turning back to Cristina slowly, she takes the opportunity to speak. "I'll see you in the ER Dr. Hunt" He nods and turns to follow Meredith.

"I get that you don't really like me.."

"You tired to kill my best friend..."

Meredith stabs back at him not realizing how what he did to Cristina is always going to sting.

"If I had killed Cristina, I would have killed myself..."

"I would have helped you..."

Owen nods, understanding her justified dislike for him.

"I'm trying to fix things."

"Derek told me..."

"I hope I can get some trust from you someday Dr. Grey..." he says trying to convey his hopes for the future.

"I hope so too, cause I think she loves you and that's not an easy thing for her..." The doors open to Lexie Grey before he has a chance to respond to Meredith's confession. "Cristina hated Derek for a long time..." she says before exiting the elevator, which gives Owen a little more hope.

-----

He sees her out of the corner of his eye when he gets off the elevator, she's at the nurses station reading through charts, she's waiting for him, and he knows it. He waits for a minute taking her in, something he has felt guilty about recently, but not today. There's a new confidence today, being around her is hopeful instead of hard. She feels it too, and it surprises her how talking with one person can just make you feel different, more at ease. She spots him watching her from the corner of her eye and waits, lets him continue for a moment. She finally turns around and breaks the stare he has on her with a smile on her face. He knows she knew he was watching her. She walks over to him and they continue together toward the pit.

"How are you today Dr. Hunt?"

"Fine, Dr. Yang. Thank you…" It's not cold, it's professional. He answers her gladly, talking is what he's doing. "How is, with Wyatt, are things going well?" He's about to answer her when a trauma comes through the doors. "We'll talk later okay?" he reassures her as they get to work.

-----

They work intricately, waving in and out of each other reacting to the others actions like reading minds, Cristina is watching Owen talk to the recovering patient while she fills out his chart. She keeps thinking about how they work together, without words, moving around each other seamlessly without worry, the perfect pair. When he turns away from the patient his eyes lock with hers. She realizes she missed that stare more than she thought which surprises her because the pain of not having that stare kept her awake at night.

"Cristina, can you chart this for me?" he asks handing her a paper.

"Sure, Dr. Hunt…"

"Do you want to go to Joe's tonight?"

She looks up quickly, damn him catching her off guard like the time he asked her on the drunken first date. She looks up at him not saying anything for a moment. He's about to speak when she finally smiles and says "Sure" they continue down the hall.

There were a few moments of silence before someone speaks again, "So you and Sheppard are friends now huh?" she asked jokingly, he knows she's picking on him. "Yes, we've talked about growing our beards out more and becoming mountain men…" he picks back. "Oh so your those…kind of friends…" she grins back at him stepping in front of him as they stop at the nurses station.

"I'm glad your friends…" she confesses. He looks at her like she's telling a joke, she sees what he's thinking. "I'm serious, Sheppard's not my favorite person, but I'm glad you have him, plus it's pretty convenient that he's engaged to Meredith…" at first she thinks saying that was to much, but the smile he gives her sooths that thought. "Yes, convenient.." he smiles.

---------

The day drags on painstakingly slow, and they don't get to Joe's until almost ten, Cristina notices Callie when they walk in, Owen had told Cristina he'd talked to Callie about everything a few weeks ago so she's not surprised when she waves excitedly to them.

He brings her a second drink and they pick up where they left off. "So two whole weeks? Really? That's so good Owen…"

"Yeah, there was one night I had a little trouble getting to sleep…but other than that…you know, not talking about it Cris, that's what made it get so bad, Wyatt says I need a support system, that if I have someone other than her to talk to its better for me." She nods, feeling guilty for not being there for him.

"I'm sorry Owen..I should have" he cuts her off, before she blames her self.

"No Cristina, don't feel guilty…You're here…and its not just you…" he trails off his sentence for moment. "I should have told my mother I was home, she should know what happen…I should have told Beth it was over in person, I should have gotten help from the moment I got home…"

"You seem to be doing very well…"she reaches out and puts her hand to his cheek. "There's a light in you I remember seeing when you picked me up off that cold sidewalk…" he leans into her hand, then looks up at her. "Wednesdays are my best days…" he looks for her to understand. And she knows what he's trying to say. "It's the easiest day to get through and the easiest night to fall asleep."

Cristina smiles, and can't take this crowd anymore. She wants to go home, she wants to lie in his arms and not be afraid anymore. "Could we go?" she finally asks him, he pauses a minute and disappointment fills his heart, the night ending to soon. He smiles and nods.

When they walk down the alley outside of Joe's she slips an arm around his side so he'll put his arm around her shoulder, he does so and she leans into him as they walk to her apartment in silence. He wants it to last, but he knows the short distance will seem even shorter tonight. She's surprised when his arms leaves her shoulder as they reach the stoop. That's when she realizes he thinks the night is over, she takes his hand and pulls him in her direction. "Come up, it's okay…" he hesitates for a moment. "Please, I'd really like to keep talking, I'll make some coffee" he intertwines their fingers and follows her up.

When they get inside she tells him she'll be right back and disappears into the bedroom. When she returns in sweats and her blue throw that she puts on the sofa she finds Owen in her kitchen filling the coffee pot. "I figured I'd start it" he says not turning around. She comes up behind him and encircles his waist, burring her face into his back breathing him in.

He turns around and wraps his arms around her. She looks up at him, "I missed

you" he leans his forehead to hers, "You have no idea…" he kisses her forehead and she tilts her mouth up to meet his. Their first kiss in this new after for both of them is slow, hungry, and speaks volumes.

He stops when the coffee pot beeps and kisses her forehead once more. She reaches in the cabinet and grabs two mugs, and they go over to the sofa, she curls up under her throw and leans back with her legs over his. After talking for a while she turns the TV on settling in his arms, a few minutes later she hears a small snore coming from him, she smiles and gets up very careful not to wake him and covers him with the throw. She leaves him on the sofa and gets in her bed alone, she feels bad leaving him out there but for the first time in weeks she falls asleep almost immediately.

Callie comes in the door at 3AM giggly on the phone to Arizona, she hears something coming from the sofa and it takes a minute for her to realize its Owen. She gets off the phone, tip toeing trying not to wake him, "To late Torres…I'm awake." "Go back to sleep Hunt, I'm sorry…" he sits up and realizes his surroundings don't include Cristina, and he isn't surprised. "I should go" Callie stops and turns around, pointing to the chair. "she left a pillow and blanket for you…I don't think you should go." he looks over at the chair, and grabs the pillow and blanket, lying back down to go to sleep.


	4. It's OkayPlease Stay

**A/N - This is it last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it at least a little. And last chapter means Greys is back this week!!!!! YAY!!!!!! **

___________________

Cristina woke up to the sound of chatting people in her kitchen, it had been a few weeks since her and Owen had that first chat at Joe's which ended in him falling asleep on her sofa, so she wasn't surprised to find Callie, Arizona and Owen in her kitchen. They had made it a habit of going to Joe's after work again, and she had made it a habit of asking Owen to sleep on her sofa. He had told her that after everything they'd been through he could deal with the sofa, and some nights when Callie and Arizona were home they would lie in her bed watching surgeries, it surprised him the first night she fell asleep in bed with him sitting there, but he covered her up and went to his own sleeping place.

----------------

It was a Saturday night, Izzie was out of the hospital for the first time in over two months and had been planning an engagement party for Meredith and Derek from her hospital bed for weeks. She was doing really well, remarkably well in fact. She was beyond excited for Meredith and Derek's wedding, but getting to plan it was more fun than she expected and it kept her mind off things.

The thought of having everyone together for the first time ever was an awkward thought for Cristina, there were times when this group of people wanted to kill each other, but somewhere between Izzie getting sick and Meredith and Derek getting engaged, everyone seemed to mend their relationships. Owen and Derek had been working that day and Cristina showed up alone, finding Izzie and Alex in the kitchen, she watched them going back and forth while Izzie iced cupcakes, and Alex licked the knife she wasn't using anymore. Alex had gone a little soft, wasn't the evil spawn she once dubbed him. Meredith appeared soon after that, in jeans and a purple shirt, Izzie gave her a look... "Did you really expect me to wear a dress Iz?" Cristina laughed, coffee almost coming through her nose, "a dress? seriously Izzie?" Izzie scoffed, soon everyone started to arrive, George, Mark, Lexie, Callie, and Arizona. Finally Bailey, Owen, and Derek showed up together after getting off work, Mark made a joke about no one being around to run the hospital with all of them at Meredith's house.

Owen entered the door and immediately drew himself to her, he took her hand under the table and was surprised when she slid her chair closer to his and leaned in to him apparent to anyone around that their proximity was anything but professional. The fact that they were together was no secret to anyone in the room, but Cristina was not usually one to do PDA, when everyone left the kitchen to go into the den Cristina lingered for a moment while Owen got a beer from the fridge, she walked over to the island leaning on the top of it, "I can't believe their going to get married..." she was thinking about the conversation in the same kitchen not to long ago when Meredith was telling Cristina she lost her panties, and now they were getting married. "Why? They love each other, they live together, they want to be around for the next 40 years...they should get married..." Cristina saw the glimmer in his eyes when he said 40 years. "Yea...who wants 40 years though?" he looked at her a little shocked..."Why 40 when you can have 50 or 60? Who knows where medicine will be by then!" his laugh hid a sigh of relief, and leaned in to kiss her, it started out chaste but she pulled him in to deepen it, the heat growing more between them, they had stayed away from the sex, again. It wasn't easy but they both knew it needed to go slow again, but that night they spent in the on call room seemed light years ago, it was like giving someone a taste of the most delicious thing and yanking it from their grasp. He pulled her closer trying to close space between them that was only the layer of clothes they had on, it wasn't until Bailey interrupted them did they stop, Cristina realizing her hands were under the waist of his jeans, and his hands under the hem of her shirt grazing the skin of her stomach. She was slightly embarrassed that Bailey had been the one to catch her, "Haven't you two gotten a room already?" Owen laughed and excused himself. Cristina gave Bailey a look, "What? Just cause we're not at work don't mean I'm not going to say anything" Bailey retrieves a drink and goes back into the other room. Cristina stays in the kitchen for minute, considering her options and the heat that has not died down inside her yet, Meredith calls her into the den and she tries to forget about it but when she sees Owen the heat is back and more intense just standing across the room from each other. He feels it to, watching her across the room as she talks to Lexie, she's sitting with her back to him and consciously playing with her hair, first pulled around to the side and then pulling it up exposing her neck, he knows what she's doing and she really doesn't have to try and turn him on, its working without adding her neck to it. They spend the next few hours around their friends, celebrating for Meredith and Derek and its actually fun, drinking, talking, old stories, plans for the future. When she passes by him or stands in front of him his back to her chest, he takes the opportunity to pay her back for her neck moves by grazing his hand under the hem of her shirt or breathing into her neck when she leans up against him, sending chills through her. The crowd finally starts breaking up when George and Alex have to go into the hospital for their shifts. Soon Mark and Derek are paged in for consults, and Bailey heads home. Lexie, Callie and Arizona start helping to clean up and Izzie is dozing on the sofa. Cristina brings her wine glass into the kitchen where Meredith is alone "So, I hate to do this.." Meredith cuts her off. "Go get some, please... I thought the two of you were going to jump each other in front of all of us..." Cristina grins, Owen walks in "You ready Cris?"

"O she's ready Owen" Meredith laughs, Cristina throws the dish cloth at her. "Yea, lets go..."

----

They are barely in the door before she has her shoes off and she's striping him out of his dark blue button down, he pulls her shirt over head and his mouth finds her neck, "teasing me like that with your neck, now it's my turn" he whispers into her ear, she works him out of his jeans before they are even in her room. It's different this time, it's fingers everywhere, its rushed, its hot, its on fire, they don't take their time, they don't hold on and try to make it last, they take it like they'll be doing this for the next 60 years, as much as they want, like there is no reason for them to slow down, there is no reason for them to savor, they devour each other, reaching pleasure neither of them want to let go of. She falls to the side of him. "Wow..." she laughs never getting a response like that, out of breath she mutters "yeah..." back to him they bask in the glow of this time differently from the first, still playing under the sheets, he trails kisses down her torso, looking up at her with a mischievous grin before dipping his head back down and trailing the rest of the way down, she arches her back when he reaches the inside of her thigh, pleading with him to stop teasing her, "I told you, payback..."

----

Lying there tangled up in sheets with her chin on his chest, she finally speaks, "I'm not one to talk about feelings..." he laughs at her confession, "You are a woman a few words, you think I don't know that by now..." she pokes his chest at making fun of her. "Well so when I talk about feelings people should listen..."

"What do you want me to hear Cristina?" he asks her hoping to get to her point. "I love you....and for the record I don't say that. In fact I don't..." he cuts her off. "I love you too..." she lays her head down on his chest and listens to his heart beating. It's always been just an organ until now, but laying there listening to it beat she feels like it could be more. She starts to doze and he hers her breathing calm. He's unsure what to do, he wants to stay there with her in his arms but he's scared she's scared. She stirs slightly and he takes the opportunity to move her onto her side of the bed and slides out from under her. He slides out of the bed and leans down to grab his boxers off the floor, when he feels her pull at his hand. He looks at her, trying to say he's going with his face and she pulls his hand back towards the bed without saying anything. She maintains eye contact with him, and he lays back down on the bed, she resumes her previous spot on his chest. "I'm going to go to sleep..." she pauses looking into his eyes. "You should try to get some sleep to...It's okay...please stay" he wraps his arms around her, and they fall to sleep...


End file.
